


Midnight Masquerade

by Melody55



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody55/pseuds/Melody55
Summary: When Argent has a date coming up with a certain titan, Kole and Jinx jump into help. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. The British Beauty

As I paced across my room, my T-com lying on my neatly made bed, my heart started to pound. I didn’t know what to do. A few months ago, I was a solo hero, living in England and helping in any way I could, then I get kidnapped by the Brotherhood after becoming a part of the Titans. After the Brotherhood was defeated, all the heroes that helped went back to the Main Titans tower where most of us, including myself, stayed and got to know one another. Most of the Titans were sweet, but there was only one that caught my attention and now, I was supposed to be seeing him tomorrow night, alone…on a date. I loved it, but I was afraid. I have never been on a date before, most of the guys I met just thought I was creepy or too goth. But him, he was different. He made me feel important and special, he made me laugh. I really liked him and I did not want to mess it up, but I also didn’t know what to do.

As if a sign, I heard laughter from the hallway. It was Kole and Jinx, the other girls on Titans North. Thinking quickly, I pulled them in to my room.

                “Woah, Argent, what’s wrong?” Kole asked

                “Yeah, what’s the deal?” Jinx chimed in, crossing her arms

                “I need your girl’s help with something” I told them. Obviously my serious and distressed face calmed them down, but also worried them.

                “Argent” Kole quietly said, standing from where I threw her and walking toward me. “What’s wrong?”

                I took a deep breath and explained everything that had happened, but after, I could tell Jinx was holding in her laughter, which I don’t particularly blame her for. “What should I do?” I asked them, ignoring Jinx’s muffled chuckles.

                “Well, we could always go with you” Kole suggested with a caring smile that made me feel better, but it threw me off “What?”

                “Yeah, Kole and I could be there as your wing girls” Jinx elongated. “We would be close enough to help, but far enough away that it would be like a real date, and if you feel comfortable enough, you can just give us the signal and we’ll leave you two alone”.

                “Uh…will that really work?” I wearily asked

                “Positive, or we can just go on a group date, you know, get Jericho and-”she didn’t even have to finish before I quickly shook my head. She laughed “then where did he want to take you?”

                “There’s a club in town with dancing and amazing music. It’s called Midnight Masquerade” I told them

                “A Masquerade, perfect” Jinx seemed to squeak with excitement.

                “And that’s perfect because-?”

                “Because he won’t know it’s us…we’ll have masks on” Kole added, enlightening me on something I should have obviously known. “Do you have a dress and mask?”

                “Not yet” I shook my head

                “Then it’s time we go shopping” Jinx laughed, grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door, but when she realized that we were all in our uniforms, she immediately let go, laughed at herself and told me to get dressed.

                It took me about ten minutes to get down to the garage after changing into black jeans, black boots and a red top that fell off my shoulders with ruffles. My hair was in its usual short look with the red streak in front. When I opened the door, I found Kole and Jinx talking by the TN-Jeep, Jinx’s car. She was dressed in black jeans, a light purple top and a darker purple coat on top, paired with a black purse and black boot heels. It was her usual style of bad girl, mixed with class and elegance. Kole, on the other hand was the sweet and innocent girl with her blue crystal that hung on a silver chain around her neck and royal blue flowing skirt that tightly hugged her tiny waist and white button up shirt with black flats. The difference between them was huge, and yet, they were such good friends to each other and others around them. We had all bonded before we were split up, but Kole seemed to be friends with everyone and Jinx was just a great friend once you got to know her. I didn’t expect it from an ex-villain, but she was actually a really sweet girl, at times.

                 For the rest of the day, we shopped and had major girl time. I had to admit that it was really fun being with them. We talked about boys, other Titans and other girl things. At the end of the night, we put out bags in the trunk of the car and went to an Italian dinner that Kole had really wanted to try, then back to the Tians Tower. We must have gotten in around eleven, since the guys were already in bed, or at least were nowhere to be seen.

                The next day passed perfectly. We had training in the morning and what day wouldn’t be complete without putting some baddies in jail, Mad Modd and Mumbo to be exact. After dinner, Jinx pulled me in her room to do my hair and makeup; a smoky eye with a touch of fire red and straightening my hair down to my shoulders, which I never knew it was that long, but it looked good. After, I went to my room and changed into my short flowing red dress with black lace and black heels and my red pendant that my parents had gotten me on a black ribbon that fell to my collar bone. Before walking out the door, I grabbed my red coat that matched my dress and my black purse which help my T-com, some lipstick and other necessities. My mask was glittered with black and silver and had a red and black flower on one of the corners.  I walked down the halls feeling really good, but all I could think about was the things that could go wrong. Knots began to tie in my stomach before I finally had to lean against the wall. My heart was beating faster than ever and my hands were shaking. My body felt warm, so I took my coat off and draped it over my arm, which helped a bit, but not nearly enough.

Finally, I heard heels coming down the hall, then a sweet voice asked, “Are you okay?” It was Kole. Her gentle hands were placed on my shoulders as I looked up at her. “What’s wrong? Cold feet?”

                “I don’t know if I should go through with this?” I confessed, my voice shaking. I don’t think I had ever been that afraid, of something I shouldn’t have.

                “Come on, don’t say that…it’s going to go perfectly, you really have nothing to worry about” she tried to comfort me.

                “What if the Hive-” I began, but she shook her head      

                “That’s why you have me and Jinx…trust me, we can handle those idiots” she laughed. “Now let’s get going or we’ll be late” she smiled, holding her hand out. With a slice of confidence, I took it and we headed to meet Jinx in the main room, where she was waiting. Kole’s dress perfectly fit her with the flowing black bottom and light blue sweet heart neck lined top with one thick strap and gemmed belt. Her black heels tied up her leg like ballet shoes and her silver gold and light blue mask dangled in her hand as she walked beside me while her blue crystal hung on its silver chain.

                The doors to the main room slid open to reveal Jinx and Kid Flash over by the counter.

                “It’s just a girl’s night.” She told him

                “You know that it’s not…come on, where are you girls going and why can’t I come too?” he complained.    

                “Kid, stop pestering her, it’s a girls night” Kole scolded him

                “Then why can’t I come along?”

                “Because you’re not a girl” I laughed, crossing my arms

                “Fine, so where you going?” he pestered, making all three of us roll our eyes, he just wouldn’t give up.

                “Out” I told him before walking out the door with Jinx, dressed in her short and tight black dress with long lace sleeves, her purple pendant and purple and black lace heels with  purple pea coat that she had bought the day before, following behind me and Kole right behind her. Jinx’s mask must have been in her black bag that she draped over her shoulder.

                “He wanted to come with?” I laughed    

                “Yeah, he really wants to get out of the tower” she giggled

                “Ah he wanted a date with our beautiful sorceress, huh?” Kole giggled

                “Kole, I highly doubt that he likes me like that” she shook her head

                “Oh he does” I laughed “The question is if you like him like that”

                “Are you kidding?” she grinned “Of course I do, he’s the one that turned me good”

                “Then why don’t you tell him?” I asked

                “Well let me ask you this…who is this mystery man you’re seeing?” Jinx countered my comment

                I blushed at the thought, and my stomach ached not to tell them, but I knew I had to. “Yeah, you never told us” Kole added before I could say anything

                “Hotspot” I almost giggled “we started talking while we were still all living together at Titans Tower and we really connected”

                “Hotspot? Really?” Jinx asked, opening the car door and jumping into her driver’s seat “I mean you two are cute together, but every time I saw you two together, I didn’t see any connection. I mean you didn’t act like you liked each other.”

                “It’s hard to explain that, but we basically didn’t know how any of you would treat us or react to another couple”

                “Are you kidding?” Kole laughed “trust me, you won’t be the only pair…BB and Raven are sure to get together, Bee and Herald, Jinx and Kid Flash-”

                “You and Jericho” Jinx added with a grin toward Kole, who gave her a dirty look “What? You can’t say that you don’t like him.”

                “You like Jericho?” I asked

                “Yeah” she answered as if in a day dream. “He’s cute, sweet, funny, and he plays the most beautiful music”

                “A regular Titans Romeo” Jinx laughed

                “There is nothing regular about us Titans” I laughed

                “Tell me about it, we fight to protect the city, we fight the toughest criminals, but we still can’t get the guys we like to ask us out” Jinx laughed, parking in the club parking lot.

                “Well let’s treat this as a regular dating situation” Kole told us “we try and get Argent through her date without any attacks from the Hive or any of the other idiots”

                “Hallelujah!” Jinx said, raising her hand up, jingling the keys that were still in her hand. After laughing, she slid the keys into black purse that hung on her shoulder and we headed in to the Dance.

                As we walked closer and closer to the room full of music and people, my stomach began to tie tighter and tighter into knots, only vanishing at the sweet smile of the guy sitting at the bar. He was wearing all black; pants, button up shirt with a pristine collar, shoes and socks, all matched with a fire red tie around his neck. My heart dropped at the perfect sight. Even though he was wearing a black mask with a red diamond pattern around the eyes, I knew it was him. He looked at Kole and Jinx and shook his head, picking the two drinks from the bar up and walking toward us.

                “Kole, Jinx, it’s nice to see you” he smiled

                “Don’t worry, you can have her” Jinx smirked, pushing me into his arms. “We just came for the dancing and music” she laughed before pulling Kole to the dance floor

                “It’s nice to see them” he laughed, raisin an eyebrow at Jinx’s weirdness. He gazed down at me and smiled “you look amazing” his eyes softened

                “Thank you, you look great as well”


	2. The Hexing Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Argent has a date coming up with a certain titan, Kole and Jinx jump into help. What could possibly go wrong?

               Watching them talk, I could definitely see their connection. He looked at her like a beauty while she looked at him like her soul mate. I often wondered if we did have soul mates, ones that were perfectly tailored to our ever seem and if so, how to find them. Do we find them, or do they find us? Either way, it was perfectly clear that Kole and I were not needed. We sat at a table after one song, watching our two friends on their first date, ready to step in to help, though I doubted we would have too.

                I sat alone at the table, the black and purple mask lying on the table next to Kole’s Light blue silver and gold one with sparkles, and our bags holding them up from behind. In a moment, I glanced up to see two guys at the bar, both dressed in all black, but one had curly blonde hair while the other had a brown red. “Are you serious?” I thought, rolling my eyes. That has to be Jericho and Kid Flash…it has to be. Kole came over to me carrying our drinks, but I couldn’t stop looking at the guys at the bar.

                “Who do those guys remind you of?” I asked her, nodding toward them. She turned around to see who I was talking about and it was clear that we had the same reaction.

                “What are they doing here?” she asked me, almost afraid.

                “Don’t know, but do you want to have some fun?” Kole grinned and we left the table, gliding toward the not so much strangers.

                 With a wink at Kole, we each smirked, leaning against the bar for another drink.  I glanced down at the red head who was wearing a black button up shirt under his black jacket and a gold tie. He hid his face, just like Jericho did, who was wearing a white button up shirt under his black jacket and a purple tie that the color of his uniform, by looking away, but Kole and I just laughed inside. They tried so hard, but it didn’t work. He even tried to mask his voice by telling the bar tender “One for the ladies” and holding up two fingers.

                “Thank you gentlemen” Kole acted with a polite smile.

                “Have we met you two before?” I asked with a smirk. Jericho turned his head even more and shook his head rapidly.

                “No, I don’t think so” Kid Flash lied, trying to hind his face “we’re just trying to be polite”

                “Then why don’t you look us in the eyes?” Kole suggested 

                “Oh, sorry, have to go” Kid Flash jumped up, but I put my hand on his shoulder. It was soon taken off by Kole, who nodded to let them go.  

                “I suppose it’s better, I mean what would Wally do if you told him you were flirting with another guy?” Kole laughed

                “Oh please, he’s just so immature” I told her, trying to hold in my laughter. “Besides, he couldn’t tell left from right. I bet he’s a true blonde” I watched him as the anger seemed to bubble inside of him

                “True, and some time’s he’s just too fast” Jericho sat quietly in his seat, as still as a statue for the fear of the girls. He was probably praying that Wally wouldn’t blow it.

                “You know it’s true, and he’s such a flirt…always onto the next girl”

                “Hey I am not-” Wally jumped up, but when he saw my face and my arms crossed with a smirk of victory, he was quiet and defeated. “We’re dead aren’t we?”

                “Not unless you tell us why you’re here” Kole promised, but I made no such promises

                “ _We were helping Hotspot out…he was nervous about his date_ ” Jericho signed

                “He was nervous? So you guys weren’t following us?” Kole asked

                “No, but now that the couple is happy, we can just hang out and have a night out…the four of us?” Wally added with a flirtatious smirk toward me

                “Sounds perfect” I smiled.  It was truly perfect, the guy that I liked was sitting in front of me and I couldn’t feel happier. This night started out as a way to help Argent, but now all my attention was on him…and Kole and Jericho of course. After a while of talking and laughing, the guys pulled us onto the dance floor for a few songs. We stepped in perfect harmony, mostly because he was a good leader, but also because I knew what I was doing. He looked good in his black shirt and yellow tie. With a slight grin, he took my hand and led be to an outside seating area that was cleared out. It was more like a small garden with its stone path and centered water fountain. “Wally, what are we doing out here?” I asked, sitting on a stone bench.

                “I wanted to talk to you” he smile, but as soon as it came, his face was replaced with a serious look. I could tell he was scared, or at least nervous, but what about? “Jinx, why did you switch sides?”

                Why would he ask that question? I though he knew the reason…him. “I don’t know” I lied “I guess I was just tired of being underappreciated and all the petty crimes that got me nowhere.” What I said was true, but it wasn’t the real reason. “Why?”

                “I don’t know” he slightly laughed “I guess I just thought- never mind”

                “Flash” I softened my eyes as I lifted his chin up so we were staring at each other “what’s wrong?”

                “Nothing” he quickly switched gears “I just thought that there was another reason” he blatantly told me

                “Like?” Oh my god, I knew exactly why he was nervous, but how could I respond to it? “If I tell you something, will you promise not to laugh at me?”

                “Why would I laugh at you?” he tilted his head slightly

                “Well-” I stood up and walked a few feet away from him “When I was in the Hive Academy, there was this new guy that came. He was cute, funny, charming, sweet, and I fell for him- hard. But the thing was that it was actually Cyborg. He had gone undercover to help Aqualad out and I fell for him. When he left, I thought I wouldn’t find anyone like him. He was actually the first guy I really liked and it hurt when I found out. Then this other guy came around and he was so persistent and flirtatious and he saw through all of the barriers I had put up, which irritated me. But he saw another side of me that i didn't want to show anyone.”

                “Jinx, why are you telling me this?” he asked curiously

                “Because you’re that guy” I turned around to see his jaw drop “…you were the one who made me see the error around my ways” I finished with a slight laugh. “-and the truth is that you’re the reason I left the Hive”

                “Jinx” he smiled, standing and walking over to me. His arms embraced my waist, wrapping round like a nice blanket. “I had no idea you felt that way.” His eyes were full of life and love, I could feel his hand gently touch my cheek, bringing it up so I saw him eye to eye. Our faces drew closer before-

                “Kid Flash, Jinx, it’s the Hive” Kole quickly told us, throwing us away from each other before we ran inside. There we found Mammoth, C-more, Gizmo, Kyd Wykyd and Billy Numerous, all my old teammates. They had already cleared the civilians out of the room so they wouldn’t get hurt.

                “Oh look, it’ like a reunion” Mammoth laughed

                “One that’ll become permanent” C-more cackled

                “Oh please, we’ll beat you just like all the other times. And I am never going back to you guys” I snapped. “Where’s Argent and Hotspot?” I asked Kole

                “They ran with the civilians” she replied

                “Good, it’s their night and nothing should ruin it”

                “By the way, sorry about bursting in on your little moment”

                “Yeah, horrible at timing, but I’m glad you got us, that way it’ll be faster” I smiled. “Kole, will you do the Honors?” I grinned

                “Titans Go!” she called

                Like always, the fight didn’t last long and it was too easy. Kole had Billy Numerous pinned with crystals on the wall while Kyd Wydyd was struggling to get the bell off that Kid Flash had hooked around his neck  like a choker. C-more was slumped against the wall and Gizmo was tangled I his own robotic legs while Mammoth was caught in one of his nets that he tried to use against me, but I hexed it to Mammoth. And with a grin, Kid Flash zipped them all to a jail cell. I looked around the room of turned up chairs and tables and one or two holes in the wall because of Gizmo’s metal spider arms from his back pack, but nothing else was broken and no one was hurt.

                “We’ll I’d say this was good” Kole shrugged, helping Jericho put the tables back up as the owner came out of his office. Like anyone would expect, his jaw dropped. “Hello, Sir” Kole sweetly smiled

                “Was that the Hive?” he asked

                “Yeah, but don’t worry, we took care of them” I assured him

                “You” he scolded “you were the on that brought them here. You are and always be a villain. You’re bad luck” he spit out. I tensed my body, trying not to let any anger out, but as I was about to calmly explain what happened, I was interrupted by Kid Flash.

                “Hey, you have no right to talk to her like that. She’s a good guy now and she helped save your bar, besides you don’t know her and what she’s gone through” he scolded the man. Instead of arguing with him, the owner shot me another glare, then shut himself back in his office.

                “Kid, you didn’t have to-” I told him

                “I know, but you would have done the same, besides he was way out of line”

                “Well I’d say it’s time to get back, how about you guys?” Kole smiled at us.

                “How’d you guys get here?” I asked

                “Jericho’s car” Kid Flash told us

                “So we don’t need to give you guys a lift?”

                “ _Well Hot Spot took my car to get Argent to safety, so if we can-”_ Jericho signed, which, luckily, I understood.

                “Of course” Kole giggled before we headed to my car. Kid Flash seemed to perk up at this even more than he already was. Kid Flash zipped toward me and stole my keys.

                “Great" he exlaimed, zipping toward me and stealing my keys, "I’ll drive” he excitedly proclaimed.

                “Uh, I would give her the keys back if I were you” Kole warned

                “Why, I’m driving?” he smirked at me

                “No you’re not” I countered “you’re a horrible driver and I am not letting you behind the wheel of _my_ car.”

                “Aw come on, I’m not that bad” he pouted. Oh sure, he wasn't too bad, if you take out how he speeds because he's impatient, and gives everyone a heart attack with his wild turns and abrupt stops. 

                “No” was the last thing I had to say, along with Kole and Jericho, who joined me before he gave me the keys back. “Sorry, but maybe I could teach you how to drive sometime” I suggested

                The car drive back was as good as someone can expect. Kole snuggled up to Jericho, both sleeping, or at least closing their eyes and Kid Flash sat in the front seat with me, as quiet as a mouse. Once in the garage, we found Jericho’s slick silver car parked in its spot, meaning Argent and Hotspot were already in the tower. Jericho escorted Kole to her room while I got out and met Kid Flash by the hood.

                “What a night, huh?” I laughed

                “Yeah, first we got Argent and Hotspot together, then we defeated the Hive…again” he shook his head in laughter “what next?”

                “Sleep” I giggled “I’m so tired”

                “I could speed you up to your room” he lightly suggested with a grin

                “You wouldn’t” I shook my head

                “You wanna bet” he playfully grinned and in a flash, I could feel the wind fly past me as I was whisked away in his arms. We stopped on the roof, which was the top of the mountain, overlooking the lake and waterfall across from us. The moon was high above the sky, telling us that it was around midnight and the stars seemed to glow brighter than any other night. I don’t know why. Maybe it was because I was with the guy I really liked, even loved or was it that we almost kissed back at the dance.

                “Kid Flash-” I started, but he cut me off “This is beautiful” I sighed at the beauty. “Thank you, and not just for this but standing up for me. I know it wasn’t easy, but- thank you” I lightly smiled

                “Jinx, that wasn’t hard…what he said was wrong and we all knew it. It was easy for me to do that because I- because I knew that he was wrong” he corrected

                “I know, but sometimes, it does feel like I don’t belong. Like I should still be taking care of the Hive and because of my powers-” I would have trailed off, but I was soon stopped by his lips upon my, but only for a few seconds.             

                “You say that you’re bad luck and that you don’t belong here, but it’s not true. Being with the Titans means that no day is ordinary and no one judges each other for their past. What that guy said was way out of line” he smiled once we parted. “Jinx I-”

                “Jessica, you can call me Jessica” I grinned before I kissed him on the cheek

                “Jessica, I really like you”

                “I really like you too, but I don’t want to get hurt”

                “I won’t hurt you, I promise” he smiled before our lips met one more time.


	3. The Crystal Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Argent has a date coming up with a certain titan, Kole and Jinx jump into help. What could possibly go wrong?

After we got back, Jericho and I left Jinx and Kid flash to do their own thing. Jericho walked me to my room. it was a quiet, but comforting walk. I found myself loathing the sight of my own door, and longing for more time with him. But as we reached the door, I unlocked it and he gave me a smile, turning to leave. Without thinking, I reached out and grabbed his arm. Again, no words were said, but my eyes must have been begging since he gave a wide smile and nodded, following me in.

The door slid shut behind us. I went straight to my bed, immediately taking off my torturous heels. As my heels fell on their sides, I glanced up to see him sitting on my desk chair, staring at me. There was something so sweet and innocent about his look, and yet something so taunting and devious lurked in those apple green orbs as well.

“What?” I asked, my head tilting.

“ _Nothing_ ” he signed. “ _You just look really beautiful tonight_ ” he finished with a blush.

“Oh” was all I could think to say. “Th-thank you” I managed to get out. “You look really good too.” My eyes carried my sight to my wringing hands. “So, Hotspot asked you and Kid to be his wingmen?” I awkwardly started to begin a conversation.

“ _Yes, he was really nervous about his date_ ” he responded.

I let out a slight laugh. “It seems like a lot of us are getting paired off now.” the words slipped from my tongue before I even thought of them.  “Uh- I mean that it seems like it. I mean, Robin and Starfire, Raven and Beast boy, even Jinx and Kid”

“ _You really think Kid Flash has a chance with her?_ ”

His question caught me off guard. “Well, yeah. Jinx really likes him, and it’s obvious that he has feelings for her. He just has to make a move.”

“ _What if- what of he’s too scared that she’ll reject him_?” My brows furrowed. I shrugged.

“I don’t know. I guess he just has to be brave enough to ask if he really does like her.” I paused. “I mean, if you really want to be with someone, you have to take those chances” it was funny, for some reason, it felt like I was giving myself a pep-talk. “If you never ask, you’ll never know their true feelings.”

That was about how much we got into that conversation. After that, he spotted the wooden guitar in the corner and asked if he could play it. I, of course said yes and he began to tune it, then play random tunes. I could recognize a few bars from different songs that he mashed together, each flawlessly flowing into the next. I began to hum whatever came to my mind, which earned a mesmerizing smile from him. after the song ended and his hands were numb from the strings, we talked a bit more about things we had been afraid to tell before. I told him that I got my powers because of an experiment my parents did on me at a young age, and how I ran away from home when they started doing more painful tests on me. He told me that his dad abused him and, when he refused to join him, his father cut his throat and left him to die. He was found by some people who healed him up, but the damage on his vocal cords was irreversible. He said that his older brother died shortly after that, and his younger sister is still working with his father. My chest ached when I saw his face drop at the mention of his sister. ‘They must have been close’ I thought, but I decided not to ask.

Soon enough, I looked at the clock that read 1:30, and yawned. He gave a soft smile and thanked me for talking with him and keeping him company. Then, he set the guitar down on its stand and walked toward the door. I followed him. He stopped in the doorway and turned back. Our eyes met and I didn’t want him to leave again. 

He was so sweet and caring and I was beginning to fall for him…hard. Our faces drew closer together as we started into each other’s eyes, but his gaze soon broke away from his own as he looked toward the ground. Why was he so shy? Did he not like me the way I did with him or was he just as scared as I was to find love. I had been hurt too many times before, but somehow, my heart began to heal. Every time he glanced at me or smiled at me, my stomach tied in knots that I learned to conceal very well. His touch was gentle and sweet, his music still echoed in my ears. I really was falling for him and he couldn’t see it.  

His eyes met mine once more before he slightly smiled, trying to hide his powder pink cheeks as he blushed, but when he turned away again, I quickly grabbed his purple tie, pulling him into a soft kiss. Our lips connected gently and I expected him to pull away, but he didn’t. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me, one around my waist while his other hand made its way to my cheek. Mine soon found their way up to his neck, and one made its way to tangle in his soft blonde locks. My back pressed against the door frame and he deepened the kiss. My head felt light and my heart fluttered.

When he broke away, we both had smiles on our faces and both of our hearts raced.

“Goodnight, Jericho” I whispered.

“Sweet Dreams, Kole” he signed back, before kissing me on my forehead and leaving. Once he was out of sight, I sighed and slid slightly down the door frame. I bit my bottom lip, keeping in the massive giggle, and turned back onto my room, collapsing on my bed. ‘I’m going to sleep well tonight’ I thought before my eyes drifted closed, sending me off on a bed of clouds and memories.


End file.
